


Zephyr Yarn

by sardonyx164



Series: Operation Heartfelt (Humans Encourage Aliens' Reflection Totally Forming Excellent Lessons Together) [9]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Aliens, Fluff, Gen, Original Male Character (s) - Freeform, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164
Summary: Chad and Nigel visit a textile shop.
Relationships: Chad Dickson & Original Male Character (s), Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson
Series: Operation Heartfelt (Humans Encourage Aliens' Reflection Totally Forming Excellent Lessons Together) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831942
Kudos: 2
Collections: Operation Friend





	Zephyr Yarn

**Author's Note:**

> Your Alternate Universe ideas this time are:  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WesternAnimation/TheIronGiant  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/RatchetAndClank2002  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/RatchetAndClankUpYourArsenal  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/RatchetAndClankFutureACrackInTime

_[Scene: a large textile shop on Windtopia. Chad and Numbuh Polygon are looking around at all the sewing materials on the shelves]_

**Chad:** So, let me get this straight: during the morning, the winds on this planet are gentle, but at night, the winds become so powerful that they send everyone _flying_?

 **Polygon:** [unfazed] Yeah.

 **Chad** : [baffled] Dude! How are your buildings _still standing_?!

 **Polygon:** [shrugs] Our homes are built with wind-resistant materials, of course.

 **Chad:** [gaping] What...?! But...?! What about _you guys_?! How can you guys handle such strong wind storms _all the time_?!

 **Polygon:** We adapted and integrated the wind into our lives, of course. There’s wind-themed playgrounds, wind-themed amusement parks...and we have windmills everywhere. [shaking his head] Dude, why are you even surprised? I mean, didn’t you say that humans adapt to harsh environments too?

 **Chad:** [taking a deep breath]...You’re right, I guess I _did_ say that...

 **Polygon:** [clearing his throat] You did. Although if I’m being quite honest, I have to say that your ability to form attachments to _anything_ , including inanimate objects, is, well, _even stranger_! I mean, how can you humans love things that... _that_...?!

 **Chad:** [shrugs] I don’t know. We just...do.

 **Polygon:** [sighing out of frustration/exasperation] Speaking of humans and their _utterly confusing_ behaviour, Numbuh One seems to have gotten lost in this store and...[slapping himself on the head]... is probably asking all the sweaters and materials for directions just so he can _find his way back here!_

 **Chad:** [chuckling affectionately] Or he fell asleep in a pile of clothing. [running his fingers over some yarn] I don’t blame him; this material is really soft. [humming happily] It’s almost as soft as Nigel himself...

_[Polygon groans as he slides his hand down his face. A few seconds later, Chad feels a tap on his shoulder; he looks beside him to see Nigel, who is holding a sweater]_

**Chad:** [happily] Hey, look who’s back! Where have you been, you big dork?

 **Nigel:** [blushing] I was, um, in a sewing room at the back of this store. And, um, I made something for you...

 **Chad:** Really now? What did you make me?

_[Nigel takes a deep breath and holds up the sweater, which has the same colour/pattern as Chad’s old armour. Chad gasps out of joy and slowly takes the sweater out of Nigel’s hands, as if he’s worried that the sweater will fall apart]_

**Nigel:** [toeing at the ground] Surprise.

_[Chad stares at the sweater for a bit. After a few moments, he drops to his knees and starts sobbing, to Nigel’s shock and worry]_

**Polygon** : [to Nigel] Dude! What did you do?!

 **Nigel:** [quickly] Chad! I’m so sorry! I--

 **Chad:** [sniffs] No, it’s okay. I just...[holding the sweater close to his chest]...love this sweater, that’s all...

_[Nigel smiles and slowly wraps his arms around Chad. Chad reacts to the hug by throwing one arm around Nigel’s shoulder and pulling the younger boy close to his chest. Polygon looks extremely confused... however, he can’t help but cry at the touching scene before him. Chad glances over at Polygon and gives him a serious look]_

**Chad:** Yes, we’re hugging. Get over it.

End

**Author's Note:**

> -I'm pretty sure that Numbuh Polygon would explode if he found out what else humans are capable of...  
> [trigger warning for drugs and swearing in the link]  
> https://jimsdeadbones.tumblr.com/post/115061761617/tea-and-tipulidae-silentstep-therobotmonster
> 
>   
> -Details about Numbuh Polygon:  
> \--his personality is based on Kanji Tatsumi from Persona 4 (tough guy who is actually quite friendly; protective of kids; loves textile work)  
> \--his appearance is based on Rapidash (mostly the Galarian form, but has a few similarities with the Kanto form, too).


End file.
